Most oral medicines are taken by patients in the form of pills. The pills, formed in disc or anomalous shape by special process after evenly mixing of medicines and adjuvant materials, can be easily measured in dosage and transported.
Pills can be easily taken by most people, while hardly for patients, the aged or children, who have difficulty in swallowing. Therefore, for those people, the pills are needed to be crushed into powders, to be swallowed along with liquid, under the function of pill crushers.
An existing pill crusher usually crushes pills by smashing with large manual forces in short time, causing one problem of difficulty in implement for the manual forces, and another problem of unnecessary noise. Another kind of pill crushers usually crushes pills with a lever structure. When this kind of pill crushers are used, the pills are put between two splints and crushed by a handpiece, causing one problem of difficulty in applying forces evenly, the handpiece is easily stuck for instantaneous excessive manual forces, and another problem of unnecessary noise.
Compared to the above two kinds of pill crushers, rotating pill crushers are more suitable for quiet medical environment. The rotating pill crushers usually crush pills with the pressing forces along with the rotary. If the pill crushers are stuck for large hardness of the pills, the pill crushers are needed to be rotated reversely, which is a waste of time and energy. The pill crushers are also needed to be cleaned for crushing different kinds of pills, and cannot be operated continuously, cross contamination may also occur if the pill crushers are not well cleaned.
A pill crusher operated efficiently and easily, and cleaned easily for reducing opportunities of cross contaminations is needed.